A Minato and Kushina Love Story (High School Life)
by Eruza Sukaretto
Summary: "Offh!" then all of my stuff was on the floor. Everything was completely a mess. I felt that I was on top of someone. When I opened my eyes, I found them staring into Cerulean ones which stared at me back. The wind was a bit strong making my red hair fall out of my face. My mouth parted. This boy that I bumped into, really was a handsome man. [COMPLETE]
1. Curse this day!

**Hi everyone! :D its my brand new story. Im kinda out of ideas on my first story, triangle. **** so, I made this one. This gave me a lot of inspiration so I hope you'll enjoy this. It's based on a high school life. Lets pretend Naruto wasn't born. Kushina and Minato are teenagers. **** there will also be a lot of OC's. **

* * *

Minato and Kushina High School Love Story:

Chapter 1:

**Kushina's POV**

"Kushinaaa! You're late again for school!"

My hypothetical mother shouted. I finished taking a bath really fast. I almost forgot to brush my damp hair. Again, I know that I was late for school, so I have to rush everything. Its not like I will get detention or something. Hopefully, not. I sighed, while listening to the shouting of my mother. She really does care about my lateness at school. I hurriedly grab my phone and bag and went flying downstairs.

"Kaa-chan, I might not eat breakfast today. Im running late.-"

"As always. Now run along." I kissed her cheeks and headed towards the door. It was a peaceful morning. Not everyone in Konoha were really busy. Same old, same old day. I checked my wristwatch, and god; it was already 7:15! Fifteen more minutes and I'm definitely late. I carried my legs and ran really really fast. My school was 15 blocks away from my home. So it wouldn't be bad to run.

As I was hurrying, my luck hasn't really come when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Offh!" then all of my stuff was on the floor. Everything was completely a mess. I felt that I was on top of someone. When I opened my eyes, I found them staring into Cerulean ones which were also staring at me. The wind was a bit strong making my red hair fall out of my face. My mouth parted. This boy that I bumped into, really was a handsome man. As a matter of fact, he too was also surprised by the sudden accident. His blond hair was spiky having bangs hanging on both sides of his face. Then, I was backed into reality. Remembering that I was almost late. 'Shoot!'

"I-I'm sorry! I was running late and I didn't mean to bump into you." My face was flushed.

"No, it's okay." The blond boy just smiled and he helped me pick up my stuff. I gave him a sly smile and went on running again.

* * *

At school, no one was running late. It was really weird. My friends saw me rushing, they waved at me and I waved at them back, running towards them. I wonder why are they outside the school?

"Kushina, why are you rushing?" Takano asked. He was my friend since last year.

I glanced at my friends, they were all curious about my rushing.

"Well, I woke up late and realized the time and-" Mei interrupted me.

"Wait, wait, wait, don't tell us that you don't know the schedule for today?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes at them. Then, I took out my phone and checked my schedule. Oh for kami's sake, today was a different schedule. The due time was 8 am. And I was totally rushing. Talk about not looking at my schedule before going to bed. Suddenly, all of my friends were laughing at me.

"Oh shut it guys! You're always making a fool out of me, 'ya know!" I hissed.

"No, of course not. We're your friends. How could we make fun of our only one and only tomato in the group." Mei teased. I glared at her. All of us went inside the school and sat at the cafeteria. Since class wasn't even starting yet. We still have 20 minutes before the time. All of my friends were chit chatting when suddenly I remembered that accident earlier. Mei noticed my deep thoughts.

"Kushina-chan. What are you thinking?" She asked as she went to sit beside me. All of my friends turned their attention to me.

"Huh? Well, earlier this morning, when I thought that I was going to be late. I ran towards to school when suddenly, I accidentally bumped into someone."

"Ohh. Who was it?" Takano asked.

"I don't know him." I muttered.

"Wait, what?! You mean you bumped into a guy?" Mei grinned.

I narrowed my eyes before speaking, "Well, yeah. The weirdest part was that I was on top of him."

"Tsktsktsk. Kushina. You're such a clumsy tomato." Mei teased as she laced her fingers. Her eyes were staring at me like she was a devil or something. Mei always teases me but she was second of my closest friends here at school.

"What the hell are you thinking, Mei? Its not like I was in on that accident, ya know!" I gritted my teeth together and crossed my arms.

"Well, what did you do after the accident?" Takano asked. He really wants to know what happened.

"I continued running after he helped me. When I opened my eyes, I found them staring into a pair of Cerulean ones."

"Cerulean? You mean blue?" Mei said. I nodded in response.

"Ohh. He must be a handsome guy." Mei smirked until the bell rang. Which means all of us should head to our respective classrooms.

* * *

"Alright class, to day we will have a new student here at Konoha High."

All of my classmates were in awe. Excluding me of course. I glanced at my friends and I saw Mei looking really excited. I think she is wondering if our new classmate would be a boy. I shook my head in nonsense.

"Oh, here he comes. Come along, young man and introduce yourself." Yoshida-sensei said.

I was sitting beside our window, which I like the most because it has the perfect view of Konoha. And I love it. Suddenly, all of my female classmates were blushing. I wonder why? Must be the new student that Yoshida-sensei was talking about.

My eyes went through the front view of the room when I saw the new student introducing himself.

"My name is Namikaze Minato. Nice to meet you all!" Minato smiled in front of the whole class. All of my female classmates were squeaking like a little girl.

My lips parted in shock. Hey, that blond spiky hair with matching Cerulean eyes looks familiar. Oh no. Oh kami no. No. No. No. This can't be happening! It- it was him! The boy that I accidentally bumped into! I licked my dry lips and swallowed hard. My face flushed, again. It definitely does not mean that I have a crush on him, unlike my other classmates. Mei and Takano noticed me. Oh boy. What more curse will be delivered to me? Minato sat at the back row. He was two seats away from me.

"Class, I need someone to show Namikaze-san our school campus. Ehem! Well then, Kushina! Show him to school immediately."

My eyes widened in shock. Once again, my lips parted. I was completely flushed. Ugh, why do I have to show him around? These are really getting on my nerves. I noticed that Minato glanced at me. I clenched my fists as I stood up from my seat. Ignoring all the whispers that I can hear on our classroom. I even heard Mei call my name. I didn't have the urge to tell him to follow me. On the bright side, he actually knew that he should follow me.

As I was starting to show him around, well I should call it that even though I'm not conversing with him. There was completely silence.

First, I showed him the cafeteria.

"Here's the cafeteria." I simply said. He nodded in response.

Second, I showed him the library, which can be found at the second floor of the campus.

"Here's the Library." I muttered.

Third, I showed him the gym.

"Then we have here the gym." He kept nodding in response. I can see to his face that he was letting out a small smile as I was showing him around.

Fourth, the laboratory.

Lastly, I showed to him my favorite place, the school garden.

"Here we are in the garden. This is in fact my favorite place." I mentally slapped my self for giving that small information about me. Dammit Kushina. Minato gave me a smile in return. He chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What's so funny huh?" Minato smiled at me. This time, it was a grin. A really big one. My face turned into sudden confusion.

"Nothing. It's just that I remembered something. Were you the one who bumped me earlier this morning?" he asked. Ugh, Minato was always smiling.

"Excuse me, it was an accident. I didn't mean to run into you! In fact, I wasn't even expecting that I would run in to you, ya know!" I crossed my arms and pouted. I was a bit irritated.

"Hehehe, I'm sorry. Anyway, thanks for showing me around, Kushina. It was very nice of you." He took out his hand so that I can shake it. I stared at it first before shaking it.

"How did you know my name?"

"I can see it from your ID and Yoshida-sensei said so." He said.

"Oh." Was the only thing I said. Minato gave me a small smile in response.

The bell rang. It was lunch time.

"Hey, its lunch time. Wanna go to the cafeteria with me?" Minato offered. I was going to refuse at first, but I gave him a chance. He was a new student. So, its better if I stayed with him. Even though it's a bit embarrassing.

"Why don't you join at our lunch table?" I said. Minato nodded.

He met my friends, including Mei and Takano. Obviously, Mei was a bit exaggerating on the way she talks to Minato. But I kept silent. I think Minato is enjoying himself as well. The school lasted for hours until it was dismissal time. I waved my friends goodbye and walked my way home.

I was a bit surprised when I saw the blond boy heading towards my direction.

"Kushina!" I glanced at him.

"Yes?"

"May I join you? My house is just 10 blocks away from here." Minato said.

At first, I was having second thoughts. Until I saw my friends at the school bus, all of them were smirking at me. I glared at them back. There was nothing that I could do.

"Yeah, sure." I gave him my sly smile. He smiled back. We weren't really conversing while we were walking on our way home. Until then it was about time for Minato to head on his way.

"Kushina. Thank you again for showing me today and for walking with me."

"Nah, its nothing. Mata ashita ne!" I waved at him goodbye. He waved back and smiled. The usual, he always smiles. He really is handsome. Wait, handsome? What the hell am I thinking? I shook my head until I reached home. This day was definitely a cursing day. But I had fun.

I took my cellphone and saw a text message coming from Mei.

_**Kushina, you're such a tomato! Haha! You two look cute.**_

I narrowed my eyes at her text. What the hell is she saying?

My reply was:

_**Shut up, Mei! By the way, he was the one that I accidentally bumped into.. **_

Fifteen seconds later I got her reply.

_**Really? That would explain your sudden flushes when Yoshida-sensei told you to show him around.**_

I glared at her text. I didn't have the urge to reply to her. So, I finished eating dinner, did my daily routines and went to a sounding sleep. Kami it was a tiring day.

* * *

**How was it? I hope its okay. :D**

**-Shana**


	2. Daffodil

Here's the second one! :D

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Alright class! First of all, we will be having our new sitting arrangements, each of you will come in front and choose a piece of paper. The number written in your paper will be the one you're sitting into and afterwards, I'll be announcing your lab partners. We will have our mini experiment probably next month." Yoshida-sensei said.

Oh kami no. I will miss this chair and my view of Konoha. There's nothing that I could do about it. Ugh. Well, what more next?

After minutes, my classmates were done choosing their papers. It was my turn. As I took one, Mei called me out and asked what my seat number is. 19 huh?

"19. Yours?"

"17." I smiled at her.

"Looks like you're two seats away from me." Mei grinned. Then, after everyone was finished, we are now moving to our new seats. Our desks were re-arranged by two's. It has now 5 rows and 4 columns.

Luckily, Mei was sitting beside Takano. My luck really hasn't increased when I realized who my seatmate was. Yeah. You got it. Minato was going to be my seatmate for the whole year. I slumped my face into my hands. I can hear Mei and Takano giggling. So I glared at them.

"Kushina." I turned my head to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're my seatmate." Minato grinned. I smiled back.

"Class, I have decided that your lab partners will be your seatmates instead. You may now take your lunch." Yoshida-sensei said as she went to the door and stormed out of the room. Everyone stood up and went to the cafeteria.

"Hey Kushina. Come on! Hurry up! We don't wanna ran out of tables." Mei said as she placed both of her hands on her hips. I took my tongue out of her.

"Just go on ahead without me." I said, while I'm still searching my wallet.

"Well, if you say so. Come on Takano, Minato." The three of them left. So that means I'm alone. I thought about not going to the cafeteria. Instead, I might as well go to my favorite place. Oh kami, I remembered when I told Minato that the school garden was my favorite place. I didn't mean to tell him. Not even my own friends know about my favorite place. Only Minato was the one who knew about it. I was too distracted by the nature.

The colorful cherry blossoms and those Red Roses and Yellow Daffodils. I hurried my way towards the garden and at last. I've finally arrived!

I can smell the sweet scent of the flowers. Butterflies can be seen fluttering around everywhere. The bright sun was shining, making my hair so red. I took my seat on the warm grass and closed my eyes for me to relax and listen to the sounds of nature. The warm breeze was refreshing.

* * *

At the cafeteria:

**Normal POV:**

"What is Kushina taking so long? She's been in the room for like twenty minutes now." Mei said as she took a sip of her strawberry juice. Minato also wondered where Kushina could have been. Then, he suggested that he would be the one to go after her.

"Guys, I'll go fetch her." Minato said as he immediately stood up and went to their classroom. Takano and Mei stared at each other. Why would Minato even bother to volunteer on fetching Kushina?

'She's not here. Where could she be?' he thought.

Suddenly, he remembered when Kushina was showing him around school. 'The garden!' Minato immediately ran his way towards the school garden. Then, his thoughts were right. There he saw Kushina sitting on the grass while smiling. That smile of Kushina's made him smile too.

* * *

**Kushina's POV**

It was really relaxing here in the garden with no one even bothering me. I was having the time of silence and peace of my life, when suddenly someone tapped my shoulder and it clearly startled me. I had good reflexes on pinning someone on the ground. So I pinned the one who distracted me.

"Omffh!" Cursing, then again I found myself staring into Cerulean eyes. My cheeks slightly blushed.

"Minato!" I hissed.

"Sorry Kushina. Am I interrupting something?" He apologized while staring directly into my eyes.

"No, not at all. I'm so sorry I pinned you.." Both of our eyes were not leaving each other's. Again, my hair went down on my face. Until I realized that I was still on top of him. Such a fool, Kushina! I gently went off of him. Minato sat up, ruffling his spiky hair. He chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes on him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing in particular. Why didn't you go to the cafeteria? All of us were waiting for you."

I stared at his face for three seconds before answering, "Oh. It's just that… I don't know. This place gives me so much peace. By the way, how on earth did you know I was here?"

Minato smiled. "You told me that this was your favorite place, remember?"

Of course. I gave him a small smile. A piece of daffodil went flying towards our direction and it landed beside Minato's leg. He noticed this and picked the flower up.

"Look! It's the same color as your hair." I chuckled. He grinned.

"You're right." He smelled the daffodil. Then, it was really unexpected. Minato placed the daffodil on my ear. My lips parted in shock. What was that for? What is he up to?

"This flower matches the color of your hair. Its really perfect and beautiful." Minato complemented. I blushed. My eyes went to search for his eyes. They were staring at me straight. I don't even know if he's telling the truth or he's just making fun of me.

"I hate my hair." I said while locking my eyes on the ground.

"Why so?" he asked curiously.

"When I was young and it was my first time here in Konoha, boys were bullying me because of my red hair. They say that it's so stiff and red just like a thread. Hair like this is ugly. They also said that I have a round face that makes me look like a tomato. I always beat those mean boys up. What am I supposed to do? I really hate my hair even now. But its part of me and I can't change it. So, I got used to it though I still hate it."

Minato stared at me in confusion, but he managed to smile. That face, always smiling.

He took a strand of my red hair and fingered it, "You know, the first time when we accidentally bumped into each other, that was the time that I've noticed your beautiful hair." Minato giggled.

I stared at him with wide eyes. I really can't believe that he said that. Minato really was a kind-hearted person. This was the first time that I have realized that Minato was the first boy to compliment my hair, which made me blush in return.

"You're beautiful, Kushina." He said.

The wind was blowing my hair away from my face. The flower that Minato placed behind my ear flew away. That's the time I gave Minato my warmest smile.

"I guess we should go back." I told him as I stood up from where am I sitting. Minato followed afterwards. Both of us headed towards our classroom. Still, that warm smile was on my face until the end of our school. Even Mei and Takano were asking why am I smiling like that. I don't mind them at all.

* * *

**Hope you like the second chapter! :) kindly share this story to your friends. review,follow and favorite!**

**-Shana**


	3. Red Paint

Chapter 3

* * *

Ouch! Something was burning my eyes. Oh, until I've realized that it was just the morning sun. I glanced at my clock and it says: "Saturday, 9:05 am" My phone kept on vibrating. So I took it out and saw 4 unread text messages. Ugh. All of them were coming from Mei and Takano. Huh, that's weird. There's one message coming from an Unknown Number Those bakas. I shook my head.

From Mei:

_**Hey, Kushina! Since today is Saturday, why don't you join us at the Konoha Café?**_

From Takano:

_**Tomato! Konoha Café later at 1pm sharp.**_

From Mei:

_**Tomatooo! Today is April Fool's Day! Why don't we make fun of Takano and Minato at the cafe? =))**_

From Unknown number:

_**Good Morning, Kushina. Its me, Namikaze Minato. Mei and Takano told me that we are going to the Konoha Café later. I guess I'll be seeing you around. =)**_

The last message was from Minato. Wait, how the hell did he got my number?

Ugh. Maybe it was one of Mei and Takano. Those idiots. I have no choice instead of joining them.

To be frank, most of my Saturdays are quite boring. It's a good thing that finally, today I'm finally going to do something with my friends. Hmm, about the April Fool's day that Mei was talking about. I don't think it's a nice thing to make fun of Minato. Well, Takano can be fooled but not Minato.

To Mei:

_**Mei! What are you thinking about fooling Minato? Takano can be fooled but not him!**_

Seconds later I got my reply from Mei.

_**Kushina you're such a Kill Joy! They won't even know. Okay, here's the plan. Once we go to the Café, I will place a bucket of red paint above the door. So that when Takano opened it, the paint will splash on his head. HAHAHAHA.**_

I got a bit irritated on her reply.

_**How can you be so sure that Takano will be the one to come first? Well, if you say so. Okay. I'll meet you at the Café earlier than 1pm.**_

Mei's reply was:

_**See you later. Xx**_

I don't feel like replying to her. So I just went on to finish my home chores, like cleaning the house, helping my mother finish the laundry, doing my homeworks, going to the market to buy some of our groceries and of course having my self a refreshing bath. Those chores took me at least three hours. Perfect, I can go at the café earlier as possible.

* * *

"Kushina! You're here!" Mei said while holding the bucket of red paint.

I stared at the paint and ohhh. It was really plenty. I narrowed my eyes on Mei.

"It seems like you're definitely ready on pranking Takano."

"Of course I am! Can't wait to see the look on his face." Mei devilishly grinned.

I shook my head while I made a _tsking_ sound. "I'm not so sure if Takano will be the one who's coming first. Are you really sure about this?"

"Yeah! Stop being a killjoy, tomato! Its April Fool's day! Anyone can be fooled!" Mei blabbered.

I glared at her in response. Both of us went in the Café and Mei placed the bucket of red paint above the door. As she planned. In fact, no one was here yet at the café. We were the first costumers. I guess we are early birds. I keep on staring at the door, waiting for Takano to appear and be bathed on red paint.

Minutes have passed and still no one was coming. Mei and me were really kinda getting bored. So we've decided to converse.

"I'm bored." I said while I slumped my face on my hands. Mei yawned in response.

I was about to put my head down when I heard the bell door rang.

**"SPLASH!"**

It worked. Our plan worked. Takano has been fooled. I heard Mei laughing really hard. I chuckled and went to Takano.

"Hahahaha. Happy April Fool's Day!" I kept on chuckling. When I lifted the bucket out of his face, that's the time that I have realized that it was not Takano. My eyes widened in shock.

"Minato.." I murmured. I hurriedly wiped the paint off of his face gently. He was staring at me in shock at first, but then again, he managed to chuckle.

"Same to you, Kushina." He smiled like nothing happened.

"I'm so sorry.. We weren't expecting that you will be the first one to come ya know.. And-"

To tell you the truth, that time I was so ashamed of myself. I glared at Mei.

"No, it's okay. Haha. I understand." Minato said, never erasing that smile on his face. Mei stopped laughing and approached us.

"Minato, I'm so sorry! We thought you were Takano. It was my fault. I was the one who planned the red paint not Kushina." Mei bowed her head in an apologetic way. I stared at her in confusion. Minato let out a chuckle. He scratched his head.

"Nah, it's okay guys. No worries."

"You sure?" I asked not bringing a smile on to my face.

"Yeah." Minato grinned.

Then, Takano came in the café and he was about to ask what happened in here when he suddenly slipped on the red paint that was scattered on the floor. He fell on his butt. The three of us went laughing. Maybe Takano did not receive the bucket of red paint, at least he slipped.

Our entire day ended at the Konoha Café. It was really fun. Mei and Me were making fun of Takano. Minato kept on chuckling.

Mei and Takano decided that the two of them would be going home together. Ugh, that leaves me with Minato. In fact we both are heading the same direction on our way home.

"Minato." I called him out.

"Hm?"

"I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. We didn't expect that you were the one coming first…"

Minato chuckled. "Nah, its part of the day. Don't worry about it, Kushina."

I stared at his eyes for three seconds. Minato stared back.

"You have lovely eyes, Minato. Even I can't resist those eyes of yours." I murmured.

Wait! What the hell am I saying? I wish he didn't hear that! Oh please no! I turned around to search for his face and saw his eyes wide opened. He managed to smile.

"Kushina.." he murmured as well. Kami, his eyes were sparkling! Kyaaaa!

Minato lifted his hand and he smoothed my cheeks. Now this was definitely unexpected. My face flushed. My palms were absolutely sweaty. Its true. I really can't resist Minato's eyes! He was in fact a handsome man. Oh, kami! What am I going to do? Snap out of it, Kushina!

I shivered form his touch. Then, I realized that my house was near. I pinched his cheeks before going inside.

"See you, Minato." I grinned. Minato grinned back and turned his way to the other direction. This was another crazy day, ya know!

* * *

**Hi Everyone! Here's the 3rd chapter! Well, i'm not planning to reach this story for more than 10 chapters. so I might finish this soon enough. Please, review, share, favorite and follow! :D**

**-Shana**


	4. Realization

Chapter 4

* * *

**One month and a half later:**

It has been 50 days since Minato arrived from my school. Those 50 days were full of me spending a lot of time with Minato. At first, I was having second thoughts on spending my time with him. Suddenly, that all changed when Minato complimented my hair. That has changed my life. It also changed the way I think of Minato.

While I was walking to school, I remembered that today would be the decorating day of our Gymnasium. A prom night will be held on the day after tomorrow. I was having second thoughts. I don't think I would fit on prom nights. I don't even have a date! Ugh. Nah. Must bother my studies not that stupid prom. I licked my chapped lips and entered my school.

"Tomato! Are you going to the prom?" Mei asked as she was putting her lipstick on.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I don't know. Why?"

"You should come. Takano will be my date."

"Eh. First of all, I don't even have a date. Second, I don't fit on proms." I pouted.

Mei smirked and whispered, "Oh no, Kushina. Maybe Minato will ask you out." I glared at her.

"Shut up. Mei." I hissed. Mei laughed and continued her doings.

I can't believe she actually said that. Hah! Its not like Minato would come here and ask me out on a date at the prom. Stop fantasizing, Kushina!

"Kushina." that voice sounds familiar. I turned around and came face to face with Minato. I turned my gaze off of him and my eyes went staring at the floor.

"Hm?"

"I know this is too much to ask but, can you be my date to the prom?" he asked. Suddenly, it hit me.

I can feel that Minato was smiling even though I'm not looking at his face. Well that was unexpected. Wait, what? Minato.. asking me out.. on a date.. prom.. I turned my head to face him. Oh kami! Our faces were just inches apart! I backed away a little bit.

"Uhm, are you serious?" I dumbly asked.

Minato chuckled. "Of course I am. You're my only closest friend here in school. So I thought that it wouldn't be bad on asking you out."

At first I was in deep shock, but later then I've realized on what Minato said. It's true. He was my closest friend. I happily nodded and gave him my widest grin.

"Sure!" Minato smiled.

* * *

**At the Gym:**

"Alright class! Kushina will be the one decorating the lights around the stage. Minato will be the one decorating the stage. Mei and Takano will be the floor directors. And the others will gather some important stuff for the prom. Get on with it class! Your entire day will be here at the gymnasium." Yoshida-sensei said.

Ugh, this day will be a tiring day. How come I'm supposed to do all the lighting work? I am a girl for kami's sake!

Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Every one was really busy. Of course, me too. I was too busy working on my lights when suddenly, two students came running down the stage. My luck really hasn't come when one of the two running students accidentally bumped the ladder that I was standing on. Oh kami! I lost my balance!

I fell out of the ladder.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I shouted as I shut my eyes. I can hear everyone gasping. I can even hear Mei shouting my name. My face turned so pale. I don't even know what to do. I wasn't even expecting that someone would barge in to save me. No. I thought my bones were severely broken when I felt something warm wrapped around me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a tint of blue and yellow. My vision was getting kinda blurry. I knew who it was. He saved me.

I heard him whisper, "Kushina, are you alright? Kushina?" My normal vision returned. I can feel warm tears forming on my eyes.

"M-minato.." my voice was cracking. I can see the look on his face. It was full of emotions. His cerulean eyes were full of worries and nervousness. I didn't mind if everyone was staring at us. Suddenly, I hugged him really tight. He was shocked but he hugged me back..

"Minato… sniff.. thank you.. sniff.. Why did you have to save me? You should have let me f-fall..." I cried. Tears were now streaming down my face. Minato was comforting me. He was patting my back as I was crying on his shoulders. He lifted his hand and wiped my tears away. My heart was thumping really fast.

"Why do you have to say that, Kushina? I had to save you.. Because, **I don't want to lose you**. Shh. It's okay, Kushina. Shhh. It's okay. I got you." Minato murmured.

He doesn't want to lose me..

Mei and Takano approached us and I can hear Mei saying a lot of worries.

"Tomato! Are you alright? Your face is so pale. Oh my gosh!" Mei asked. I saw her face. It was the same as Minato's. Her eyes were also full of worries. I slowly let go of my grip to Minato's shoulder. Takano's expression was also full of worries. They truly are my true friends.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. I guess." I gave them my weakest smile before hugging my friends. Again, I hugged Minato. This hug was full of appreciation.

I whispered against his ear, "Thank you, Minato. Thank you.."

He hugged me tighter. All of my classmates and even Yoshida-sensei were worried about me. The two students apologized for their clumsiness. But I forgave them. Its not like having some grudge against those two will make my life even better. I was so glad that I'm still alive I thought I was going to lose a lot of bones today. Thanks to Minato. Minato, huh? He said he didn't wan to lose me. I smiled and turned to face him. He smiled back and patted my head. My eyes widened a bit. My face was also a bit blushing. Then, I've realized something..

Every single day that I've been spending time with Minato, makes me feel better and happier. It's like something that I have never felt before. All those days.. The moment that he had saved my life, it went through a lot of change. For me, I thought that he was only my closest friend. But now, this was the time that I have learned to fall in love with Namikaze Minato. How completely unexpected was that huh? All this time, it's been love. I'm irrevocably in love with Minato.

* * *

**Hey guys! How was it? Well, the end of this story is near! :D I hope you like it! Share,review,follow and favorite!**

**-Shana**


	5. Beautiful Nightmare

Chapter 5

* * *

"Kushina. Why don't we go shopping today for the prom tomorrow?" Mei suggested.

She obviously looks really excited for tomorrow's prom. Nah, even though Minato asked me out to be my date, I'm not totally excited unlike Mei. Minato, huh. I guess you all now know that I'm in love with him.

"Shopping? Why do we have to do that?" I asked while scratching my head.

Mei gave me the 'duh' look on her face. "We don't wanna look stupid there you know. Everyone is going to be wearing something fancy and elegant." Mei clasped her hands together.

"I don't like to wear fancy and elegant, ya know! Plus it doesn't look good on me." I crossed my arms. Mei glared at me. I raised my eyebrow in return.

"Doesn't look good on you, huh? Well let's see about that, tomato!"

"Hey, wait-!" Mei dragged me all the way down town to buy some elegant clothes to wear. I sighed.

We both arrived at the town, and now Mei was choosing some outfits while I was staring at her. Completely doing nothing. Until then, I remember that I was going to tell her something important. I wouldn't mind sharing it to her.

"Mei." I called her name out as she was trying some outfits on.

"Yeah?" she was swaying the dress that was placed on top of her shoulders. She's right. Those clothes are fancy and elegant.

"There's something that I want to tell you."

"And what's that, tomato?"

I hesitated before answering, "I… I'm in love, ya know." My gaze locked on the floor.

Mei stopped swaying her dress and she dropped it looking surprise. She gripped both of my shoulders really tight. Her eyes were wide.

"WHO KUSHINA? **WHOO**?"

I slumped my hands in her face. "You're too close!" Mei backed away a little bit.

"Heh, sorry. Who's the lucky guy? Her eyes never left mine.

"It's Minato." I bit my lip.

Mei stood up straight and smirked. "I thought so. That would explain your sudden mood changes and the way you talk to him. Especially when that accident of yours at the gymnasium. Oh, my tomato has all grown up." Mei teased as she was hugging my head.

"Does he know?" She asked.

"Of course not. I don't plan on telling him. Yet." I pouted.

"Oh. Don't worry. That will be our little secret. You know what Kushina, I do think that Minato has the same feelings for you. I can feel it. The way he looks at you, its just different. You know what I mean? He really is protective to you. You're really lucky to have Minato." Mei said. Her eyes were smiling.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do. Know put these on and let me see. Minato won't be able to resist you once he sees you wearing this." Mei pulled out the outfit and she handed it over to me.

I fingered the cloth of the dress and it was smooth like silk. But it was not silk. The color of the dress was yellow with a tint of light blue. How weird is this? It has the same color as Minato's eyes and hair. What is Mei up to? Nah.

I stared at myself on the mirror when I was done putting the dress on. Oh kami. I think I look weird.

"Kushina, you done know? Let me see!"

"I don't wanna go out! I look terrible!" I bit my lip.

"Don't make me go in there!" My eyes widened. I don't want her to see me looking like this. Sigh, alright fine. I stepped out of the dressing room. Mei grinned when she turned to look at me.

"Kushina… tomato.. you're beautiful!" Mei cried out and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Don't I look weird?"

"Of course not! Baka! Minato wont be able to resist you now! Let's get that dress and head home. It's a good thing that school was only half day." Mei smirked.

I half smiled and nodded my head in response. I took my phone out to check some of my messages and I saw one. Funny, it was from Minato.

From Minato:

_**Hey Kushina! How are you? Are you doing fine?**_

How sweet of him to ask.

_**Hi Minato. Yeah I'm fine. So, what's up?**_

Ten seconds later I got my reply from him.

_**I just want to tell you that I will be picking you up at 6 tomorrow at your house. Would that be okay? =)**_

My reply was:

_**Sure. You gave me enough time to get ready. See you tomorrow at six. Xx**_

His reply was:

_**Sure. I know you'll look beautiful.**_

I slightly blushed at his reply. Mei noticed me but I ignored her.

_**No, of course not. Well, see you!**_

Minato didn't reply. That was weird. Mei was now down paying the bills for our dress and we headed home.

"So, what did Minato say?"

"He was asking if I was doing fine. Wait, how the hell did you know it was Minato?" I narrowed my eyes on her.

Mei smirked. "Duh! It's so obvious."

I glared at her.

* * *

"Tadaima, kaa-chan!" I slumped at the couch and rested my feet above the table.

"Kushina, where have you been? It's time for dinner." I can hear my mom doing the dishes.

"Me and Mei went out shopping."

"Oh. Tomorrow is your prom. Let me guess, your date will be that cute blond boy?"

My lips parted. "Mom! How did you know that?"

My mom chuckled. "Mother knows best. And I saw your picture with him while I was cleaning your room. Tell me something, Kushina. Is he your boyfriend sweetie?"

Now my mother was going beyond way too far. I stormed in the kitchen to see what she was doing.

"No, mom." I grumpily said as I crossed my arms.

"Hahaha. Not yet?" My mother teased. Ohh, she was getting on my nerves. But I still love my mother, a lot.

"Stop teasing me, kaa-chan. Minato will be picking me up tomorrow at six." I crossed my arms before sitting down to eat my dinner.

"Ohh. I see. So, the cute blond boy's name is Minato huh? I can't wait to see him in person. I bet he's really handsome." My mother smiled.

I smiled back. "He's too perfect. Minato is a kind-hearted person, kaa-chan." As I took a bite on my Onigiri and tomatoes.

Mom sat down beside me. "Why do you say so, Kushina?"

"He was the first boy to ever compliment on my hair. And he even rescued me from falling out of the high ladder yesterday." I kept chewing on my food.

"What? You almost fell out of the ladder? Oh kami, Kushina. If it wasn't for Minato you're now supposed to be sitting on a wheel chair. That boy does have a kind heart. He's perfect for you." My mom grinned.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Yeah. Mmm, this tastes so good! You really are a great cook, kaa-chan!" I smiled and continued eating. My mom patted my head and continued working on the dishes.

When I was done eating, I cleaned my mess and went up to my room. I did some of my human routines before going to bed. I even managed to have the urge to text Minato a goodnight message. Of course, I was having second thoughts but I pushed it away.

_**Good night, Minato! See you tomorrow. =) xx**_

Fifteen seconds later, I got my reply from him.

_**Goodnight Kushina. Sweet dreams.**_

Funny, there was no emoticon. Hah. How sweet of him to say sweet dreams. I didn't have the urge to reply to him. Instead, I was drifted in a good night sleep.

* * *

**Shana: Ohh. I just love Kushina's mom. ^w^**

**Sasuke: Why so?**

**Shana: o.O How the hell did you get here?**

**Sasuke: *smirks***

**^Hahaha. Nevermind that. XD**

**Hi guys! How was it? :D So, the upcoming chapter will be the prom. Let's see what will happen next. :D Review, follow and favorite please! :)) Oyasuminasai Minna-chan!**

**-Shana.**


	6. A Night to Remember

Chapter 6

* * *

Kushina's dream:

_I was alone in the deep dark forest, waiting for a miracle to happen. My life turned dark when Minato avoided me. I've decided to be alone. I know I'm a sadistic idiot. I was having my sentimental mode when I saw a flash of sparkling light._

"_What the hell is that?" I came closer to the light to examine it. My lips parted when I saw someone in the light who looks so familiar. 'Minato!'_

"_Kushina.." Minato called me._

"_Minato.." I ran towards Minato to hug him. Not being bothered by the light that was flashing hard on my eyes._

_Minato was welcoming me with open arms. 'I thought he was avoiding me..'_

"_Minato.. Why are you avoiding me?" I cried in his arms and he patted my head and nuzzled my neck._

"_Kushina.. How could I avoid the woman I love?" He whispered. I stared at his eyes for three seconds. Now Minato was going beyond way too far on his words. My eyes widened and my lips parted. 'Is this true?'_

_Suddenly, I felt the urge to kiss him. Surprisingly, he did too._

"_Kushina…"_

"_Minato.."_

_Our faces were just inches apart. Both of our noses were already touching. Oh kami! I'm going to kiss the man I love. Oh darn! Here it comes. We are about to-_

"**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!" **

Mmmm, what's that noise? Oh, its just my freakin' alarm clock. Dammit! My dream was perfect and I was about to kiss him and it was ruined. I pushed the snooze button and went back to sleep just when I hear kaa-chan shouting.

"Kushinaaa! Wake up! You overslept again! Its 4 o'clock in the afternoon! You only have two hours to prepare for your prom and Minato will be here soon! What on earth have you been doing last night young lady?" My mom stormed inside my room and found me still lying down on the bed. My eyes opened and glanced on the clock.

"Dammit! Oh no!" I stormed into the bathroom and took a shower really fast. Of course, I did my scrubbing well. I don't want to stink beside Minato.

When I was done showering my whole body and hair, I quickly dried my hair and my mother prepared all my things like my dress, shoes and make-up. Oh no. Make up. I'm not the type of girl who wears make-up! Relax Kushina! It's not like you're going to faint during the prom. That would be totally embarrassing!

After two hours of preparing for the prom, I looked myself at the mirror and voila. Holy cow! Is this me? I look totally different. I can see my mom smiling. She was so proud of me.

"Ohh honey. You're so beautiful. And that dress looks so good on you. I bet Minato wouldn't be able to resist you." Mom hugged me and I hugged her back. The doorbell rang which means that Minato is here! My heart is thumping really fast. My palms are starting to get sweaty.

Mother went downstairs to fetch for the door as I was still in my room. A few minutes later, I heard her calling my name. I slowly walked downstairs. I can see a flash of yellow. Kami, Minato is here and he is my date.

My eyes were locked on the floor as I have reached the living room. I saw Minato standing beside the door, waiting for me.

"Now, run along. Don't wanna be late for your prom. The two of you enjoy! Minato, you can bring my daughter exactly at midnight. Keep her safe for me okay?"

"Yes, Mrs. Uzumaki-san" Minato gave my mother his warm smile. Minato offered his arm for me to grab it. My hands were shaking as I took it.

"You're so beautiful, Kushina." He whispered. I shivered from his whisper. I gave him a smile. I was fully surprised when he had a car with him. How sweet. Then, we drifted off to school.

* * *

"Tomatooooo! Minato! You both made it! Oh my kami, Kushina! You're so beautiful! Minato, you're so handsome!" Mei squeaked as she hugged the both of us. Minato grinned while I laughed in nervousness. Takano sweat dropped because of the OA-ness of Mei.

The prom was already starting when Minato and I have arrived. The weirdest part was everyone was staring at us. I don't like to brag but everyone was acknowledging Minato, and me, which was a bit creepy for me. Mei was absolutely happy for us. Takano was smiling.

The emcee host started talking and he told that it was about time to announce the king and queen of the night.

"Alright everyone! So tonight's king is… Namikaze Minato!" I gave Minato my widest grin.

"Congratulations! Go up there!" I pushed to go to the stage which he already did. The sparkling crown was placed on his head making him more handsome. I almost drooled but I didn't.

"Now, for the queen of the night is…. None other than, Uzumaki Kushina!" My jaw dropped. Okay, how awkward is this. I hesitantly went to the stage. Everyone was cheering for the both of us. Now I'm starting to sweat. Ohh I hope I don't stink. The crown was place on my head. Minato and me went down the stage.

"Time for all of you to dance! Enjoy the music." The emcee said.

The music started to play and everyone started to dance including Mei and Takano,

_**Take my hand, take a breath**__**  
**__**Pull me close and take one step**__**  
**__**Keep your eyes locked on mine,**__**  
**__**And let the music be your guide. **_That's when I noticed that Minato was offering me his hand to dance. At first, I refused. The look on his eyes was so hard to resist. I have no other choice but to join him. We started doing the waltz.

_**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that **__**  
**__**you'll never forget)**__**  
**__**We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go **__**  
**__**next**_

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding **__**  
**__**someone like you**__**  
**__**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way **__**  
**__**we do**__**  
**__**And with every step together, we just keep on getting **__**  
**__**better**__**  
**__**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance) **_His eyes were sparkling through the dance floor._**  
**__**Can I have this dance**_

_**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**__**  
**__**And every turn we'll be safe with me**__**  
**__**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**__**  
**__**You know I'll catch you through it all** _Minato was smiling while we're dancing which made me blush.

_**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, **__**  
**__**can't keep us apart)**__**  
**__**'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are**__**  
**_

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding **__**  
**__**someone like you**__**  
**__**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way **__**  
**__**we do**__**  
**__**And with every step together, we just keep on getting **__**  
**__**better**__**  
**__**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**__**  
**__**Can I have this dance**_

_**Oh no mountains too high and no, oceans too wide **_ And the dance floor was ours. Everyone was giving space for us to dance. I locked my eyes on Minato, avoiding the gazes of everyone.

_**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**__**  
**__**Let it rain, let it pour**__**  
**__**What we have is worth fighting for**__**  
**__**You know I believe, that we were meant to be**__**(It's like catching lightning the chances of finding **__**  
**__**someone like you (like you)**__**  
**_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way **__**  
**__**we do (way we do)**__**  
**__**And with every step together, we just keep on getting **__**  
**__**better**__**  
**__**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**__**  
**__**Can I have this dance**_

_**Can I have this dance**__**  
**__**Can I have this dance**_

This was the most unforgettable dance ever. Everyone gave us their applause still my eyes were locked on Minato.

The prom ended at exactly 11:30 pm. And everyone was already home. I've decided to stay in school for a while since I still have thirty minutes before going home. I took Minato to my favorite place. The school garden.

The stars were twinkling so bright in the night sky. The wind was blowing swiftly. Crickets can be heard chirping. The stars were matching Minato's eyes. Kami, he's so handsome.

"Minato." I called him.

"Mmm?" He turned his gaze at me.

"Thank you for this wonderful night." I simply said while blushing a bit. My eyes were closed as I was smiling at him. Funny, he didn't even respond. Then, there was silence.

Suddenly, I have felt soft lips touching mine. I was mentally shocked at first. My world cracked. I didn't even know what I was doing. Minato, the man I love is kissing me! And I'm kissing him back. The next thing I knew is that that I have wrapped my arms around his neck. The soft gentle kiss turned into a passionate and intimate one.

We both freed ourselves and parted for air. Maybe that was his answer for my thank you.

"Let's go home." Minato smiled as our hands laced to each other.

This was a night to remember.

* * *

**Shana: Ohhh! Kushina is sooooo luckyyyy. w**

**Sasuke: Hn. You're lucky to have me..**

**Shana: Ehh? I know that. *blushes* W-wait? How the hell did you get here, Sasuke-kun? o.O**

**Sasuke: *grabs Shana's waist and smirks***

**Shana: :"O**

**Sasuke: *kisses Shana's forehead***

**Shana: ... :"l**

**Sasuke: *smirks***

**^A conversation with Sasuke. Hahahahaha. :D**

**Kyaaaaaaa! Kushina got her first kiss from Minato! w Mehehehe. Hmm. So, do you like it? I'll be waiting for your reviews minna-chan!. :D**

**-Shana**


	7. Dramatic Confession

Chapter 7:

* * *

Alright! Here I go. Walking towards school. Gah, I'm a bit nervous. Last night was the best night of my entire life. Minato and I actually kissed! It's totally unbelievable. Nah. He made the first move anyway. So, like I could care? Should I tell this to my friends or not? Oh no! I think I'm running late.

"Kushina!" Mei called.

"Hm?" I glanced over my shoulder.

"So, how was last night?" Mei asked as she sat down beside me.

I furrowed my brows at her. "Why do you need to know?"

She gave me the 'don't you do that to me' look and slammed her hand on my desk. "I'm your friend! Wait a minute. Did you two kiss?"

I blushed at her question. "Wh-what?" I stuttered.

Mei smirked. I bet she already knew. The bell rang which means class is about to start. Minato entered the room without saying anything. Funny. Wonder what's his problem.

"Hi Minato!" I greeted. It took almost five seconds before he could answer me back.

Instead, he just gave me his weak smile. My face went blank. What the hell is happening to him?

"Okay class, I know that you've enjoyed a lot last night. So, back to study! Turn your books on page 150. And answer that problem." Yoshida-sensei declared.

I took my book out and flipped through the pages. Just when I was about to grab my pencil, it clearly fell out of the floor. I was about to reach when Minato grabbed it and handed the pencil over to me without saying anything.

"Thank you." I muttered. But still, I got no answer.

The bell rang which means it's our free session. We can go to places anywhere at school. Takano, Mei and Me went to the cafeteria to hang out. It looks odd because Minato wont be joining us today.

"Minato, why don't you come with us?" Mei offered.

"Uhh, no need. I have to do something. See you later guys." He said with a small smile. How dare he! He didn't even talk to me. What's his problem? Ughhhh.

Almost everyday Minato's been like that. It had been weeks! Oh kami! He's starting to get on my nerves!

* * *

"Minato, can I borrow your eraser?" I asked. He didn't even respond, he just took his eraser out of his pencil case and handed it over to me.

That startled me.

"Minato." No answer.

"Minato." Still, no answer.

"Mi-"

"What?!" He hissed.

My eyes widened. I glared at him and stood on my seat. I clenched my teeth and stormed out of the room. I can hear Yoshida-sensei calling my name. I didn't respond. Instead, I ran towards the school gym where I could be alone.

"Kushina…" Mei muttered.

Tears were already forming on my eyes. I panted heavily while I sat down on one of the bleachers. Ugh. I can't believe he did that to me. He hissed at me! Who the hell does he think he is?

I couldn't fight back my tears, they were already streaming down my face. I cried silently inside the gymnasium. It almost took me half an hour by staying inside. I was almost drifted to sleep when I heard the gym door slammed open.

I immediately stood up to face the one who slammed the door. I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw who it was.

I gave him my death glare.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly as I clenched my teeth.

He stared at me with an expressionless face. Minato approached me slowly. When I noticed on what he was doing, I was backing away a bit.

I kept on backing away until he rushed over to pull me from falling on the pool. Kami, up until now he is still my lifesaver. Guess true feelings don't die, do they?

I bowed my head.

"Why?" tears were forming in my eyes.

No response.

"Why?"

No answer.

"Wh-why?" My voice was already cracking. My tears fell on the floor.

"Kushina.." Minato murmured. I pushed him.

"Why? Why Minato?! D-did you regret on what happened in the prom? Did you?! Why didn't you say so?!" I cried out in pain. My heart was crushed. The look on Minato's face was like full of pity. How dare he pity me?

"Stop giving me those pity face of yours!" I shouted.

"Why did you have to avoid me Minato?! You couldn't have just said so! I was looking so stupid in class. I was calling your name several times and you didn't even manage to look at me! What the hell is your problem?!" I cried.

Minato stared at me with a blank face.

"So that's it huh? You're just going to stare at me like nothing is happening. You're such an asshole. I shouldn't have agreed to go to the prom with you. I just couldn't resist you because I- oh dammit never mind." I glared at him and stormed out of the room. But that didn't last because I was pinned on the floor.

I was now staring into Cerulean eyes. Both of the were looking straight at me. Minato's expression was indescribable. He looked like he was going to explode.

"Kushina.." He muttered under his breath.

"Why Minato?"

"Kushina.."

"**WHAT?!" **I shouted on his face.

"WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME MINATO?"

"I'M NOT AVOIDING YOU!" He shouted back. Now that made me silent for a while. Minato's face was being covered by his bangs. That's when I felt hot tears dropped on my cheeks. What the- he's crying.

"Minato.." I murmured.

"Kushina. What the hell made you think that I was avoiding you?" He cried.

"Of course you were!" I shouted but I manage to kept silent.

"Baka janai, Kushina. Baka janai. You're so stupid." He said as he stared into my eyes. His eyes were already puffy because of his crying. I narrowed my eyes at him. Oh yeah, still the both of us were on the floor because he was pinning me.

"Wha-" he placed his finger on my lips to keep my silent.

"Kushina, **how could I avoid the woman I love**?" Tears were streaming on his face when he said that. My face flushed. My anger slowly faded. His tears were landing directly on my cheeks. One of them landed on my lips causing me to taste his own tears. Salty but sweet.

My lips parted. I was about to say something but then he continued his dramatic speech.

"I didn't know what I was doing. After that kiss, Kushina. I felt ashamed of myself for doing that to you. I'm so sorry. Its not like that I have been avoiding you. No. I love you Kushina. From the day that we met. The first time I saw you smile. The way you look into my eyes. I love you. I always have and I always will. I love you, Kushina. **I love you.**"

Woah. Now that speech made me cry into tears too. I pushed him off of me till I was the one who was pinning him on the floor now.

I simply smiled while I was crying.

"M-minato," I touched his cheeks to wipe off his tears. "You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that. Ever since you complimented my red hair, those days that we've been spending each time. The day that you have saved me from falling out of the ladder. That's the time that I have learned to love you. I- don't know what to say right now. I love you too, Minato. I always have and I always will. I understand now. My feelings for you can't be hidden." I said.

Minato gave me his warmest smile.

"Kushina.." he cupped my cheeks then our lips met. I wrapped my arm on his neck while my other arm was tangled on his spiky hair, pulling him closer to me.

Minato rolled over so that he was on top of me. I felt him lick my bottom lip as if he was asking for entrance, which I immediately obliged. I parted my lips. Our tongues were dancing. He sure has a minty taste that I could never forget. We broke the kiss, panting for some air. He went off of me and stood up. Minato offered me his hand which I took it.

We both hugged each other until I heard someone squeal and gave us an awkward applause.

"Tomato, Minato. Now that was the best dramatic scene that I have ever saw!" Mei clasped her hands together and ran towards us to give us blissful hug. Of course, Minato and I were embarrassed. Did Mei saw that we kissed? Hopefully, yeah. Takano was smiling. I knew that he was happy for the both of us.

"The two of you are back together again." Mei said happily. I looked at Minato and he did the same. We smiled at each other and kissed softly. Mei squealed like a little girl.

Today was a dramatic day. At least, Minato and I are now officially together.

* * *

**At home:**

"Tadaima, kaa-chan!" I slumped at the couch. Minato sat beside me trying to refrain his laugh.

"Kushina! Dinner is ready come on ov- oh. Minato? What are you doing here?" My mom smiled sheepishly.

Minato grinned at my mother and stood up to shake her hand.

"Konbanwa, Mrs. Uzumaki." Minato greeted politely. My mom smiled in return.

"Kaa-chan," I stood up before blushing. "The reason why Minato is here because…. Uhm.."

My mother smirked. "Let me guess. He's your boyfriend isn't he?"

I nodded and smiled weakly. Minato went to pat my head.

Mom chuckled. "Okay then. Come along the both of you and eat dinner." All of us went to the dinning room to eat. Just as when we were eating, my mom started a conversation.

"So, did you two kiss already?" Mom asked. That time I was drinking some water when she said that on purpose. Water spilled out of my mouth.

"**Pfffttt!**"

"Kushina! Where are your manners?" Mom said looking angry.

Minato giggled.

"Mom! Is it really necessary to ask that?" I growled as I wiped the water off.

My mother chuckled. "Of course it does. I'm just kidding. The two of you are soooooooo cute together!" she clasped her hands together and her face was like in a chibi style. Hah! My mother is totally a bit insane.

"Don't worry Mrs. Uzumaki, I'll take care of your daughter with my whole heart." Minato said sweetly. That made me slightly blush. Oh! He is so lucky that I love him. I wouldn't want to punch him in the face. Mom gave us a smile.

Dinner ended and it was time for Minato to go home. Mom already went upstairs to give us some privacy.

"Good night Minato! Have a safe trip at home. I love you!" I smiled and waved. He smiled back and pressed his lips on mine. but it didn't last long when I heard a camera click.

***CLICK!*******

"Awwww. Just look at the two of you. How sweet! I'm going to frame this, Kushina! See you upstairs honey!" Mom teased and stormed upstairs. My angry veins were popping out my head as I stared at my mother. Now that was totally embarrassing! A picture of our kiss. Ugh, my mother is sometimes insane. Oh well.

Minato chuckled and waved goodbye. "I love you too, Kushina."

'Forever, Minato.'

* * *

**Shana" Ohhh. Isn't that sweet right, Sasuke-kun? *blushes***

**Sasuke: Shut up.**

**Shana: How dare you-**

**Sasuke: *kissed Shana on the lips***

**Shana: :"o**

**Sasuke: *smirks***

**Hi everyone! :D The next chapter will be the epilouge. so the end has come. I was planning on to write another story. The main character will be ME. XD hmmm. Can you please help me pick my love partner. I can't choose. I've been loving the two. T^T**

**A) Uchiha Sasuke**

**B) Uchiha Itachi**

**PM me your answers. i will be writing my new story soon enough and, it will also be a high school life. :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Shana**


	8. Epilouge

Epilouge:

* * *

Minato and I lived happily ever after. Wait a minute. Dreams do come true huh? So this is it.

"Kushina." My not so charming husband called me. Just kidding he is in fact CHARMING.

Strong arms were wrapped around my petite waist. Minato and I have been living for almost a year now. Since, we are now married, both of us decided that we should live together. Not too far away from our parents' houses.

"What do you want now, Minato?" I poked his shoulder using one of the kitchen utensil. He nuzzled my neck.

"Nothing. I'm just glad that I married you." Minato kissed my forehead. I gave him a small smile in return.

* * *

What is this feeling? Why am I getting dizzy? Oh no! I felt something that was coming out of me. I ran into the bathroom really fast. There. I started to puke.

'Hmm. Must be my cooking. I guess.'

* * *

"Congratulations Kushina!" the doctor said with a smile on her face. I stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, doctor? Am I well now?" I asked.

The doctor chuckled. "No, silly. You're not ill. You are indeed well my dear." She said as she walked to her desk and took out he notepad.

"Then, why am I puking all the time?"

"I'm really glad to say this.." the doctor smiled.

I raised my thin eyebrow at her.

"What, doctor?" I was getting impatient here.

"Congratulations, Kushina! You're pregnant!" she said cheerfully.

My eyes widened and my lips parted. I was going to say something but I forgot.

"R-really?" I almost cried out. Oh kami! I'm going to be a mother!

"Indeed you are. You're due date is on October 10." She simply gave me a note to return after 9 months for my labor.

"Thank you doctor. Oh I can't wait to tell my husband about this." I stormed off the hospital and went home.

* * *

"Minato! Where are you?"

I can hear him in the kitchen cooking our food.

"What is it?" His voice was coming from the kitchen, not even bothering to go out.

"I have great news!"

"Let me guess, you have recovered from your illness about puking?" Still he was inside the kitchen.

"No, silly! The doctor said I'm very fine. The good news is that we are going to be parents, Minato." I murmured the last part. He stormed out of the kitchen staring at me with wide eyes.

"I'm pregnant, Minato." I smiled.

Minato ran towards me and lifted me from the ground. As if he was spinning me around like we won or something. But we did, we are now going to be parents! How exciting could this get?

"Kushina. I'm going to be a father! Its time for me to work even harder for our future child and for you."

I smiled on what he said.

"I'm going to be a mother, ya know!" I kissed Minato on the lips gently.

* * *

The cute little baby boy was handed over to me after my labor. Minato gently entered inside the hospital room. He saw me carrying the baby while cradling him softly.

"Kushina." He cried. Tears were streaming down on his face. I smiled back.

"Thank you for giving me this wonderful baby boy." He hugged the baby and me.

The nurse came in to ask some information.

"Ma'am, Sir, can I ask what's the name of your newly born child?"

Minato and I stared at each other and smiled.

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto." Minato said. I smiled and kissed baby Naruto on his little forehead.

The nurse left.

"Minato, look, he inherited your blond hair," suddenly, Naruto's eyes opened slightly, revealing Cerulean blue eyes just like his father's.

"And look, he even has your Cerulean eyes." I said.

Minato patted my head, "Naruto inherited your beautiful looks, Kushina. Making him handsome as well. I love you and thank you again." He hugged us for the last time. I gave Minato our baby so that he could lift our newly born child. Naruto.

_**THE END. **_

* * *

**The End. HAHAHA. So my story here is now complete. :D I have an upcoming new story that i would be posting here. Its about me. My partner will be one of the Uchiha's. It might get an OOC. HAHA. I got the idea form myself. **

**So that's it minna-chan! Review,follow and favorite!**

**-Shana**


End file.
